Lust is a sin, especially for a werewolf
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: A War is brewing involving Harry, Voldemort and several Horcuxes but this isn’t about that.This is about the young Auror named Tonks and the werewolf named Remus and what they do while the Cat’s away,so to speak.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** _Do I own Harry Potter? No I don't, It belongs to the tremendously gifted JK Rowling  
**Author:**_ _Flaire Delacour with Faith  
**Title:** Lust is a sin…especially for a werewolf_  
_**Summary: **A War is brewing involving Harry, Voldemort and several Horcuxes but this isn't about that…this is about the young Auror named Tonks and the werewolf named Remus…and what they do while the Cat's away…so to speak. _

Remus Lupin had never really wanted to live in the house of his dead best friend, it was something he really detested and made his stomach growl at the mere thought. But since anti-werewolf activists had burned down his house not long ago, he didn't really have anywhere else.

It was still the headquarters of the order of the phoenix, despite Dumbledore's death and the loss of the mascot who had long since flown away. But Harry was eminent that they continue what Dumbledore had started and since he was James' only living friend Remus had decided he look over Harry, as Sirius would have done if he hadn't died.

Said male was now sat in the study of twelve Grimmauld place, listening to the chattering from a meeting in the kitchen, which he should have been involved in but found himself in a mourning mood as was usual as he stared at the tapestry of the Black family tree which he'd managed to grab from Kreacher, restore back to its original form and hang on the wall next to a portrait of Sirius' brother Regulus, who continued to grin and smirk as though he were alive.

Remus heard someone enter the room and turned to look at the doorway to see Harry stood, looking more grown up than his seventeen years but still solemn over the loss of Dumbledore, Sirius and of course his parents who he had never managed to get over no matter how much he tried to convince everyone that he had.

"Hello Harry...how was the meeting?" asked Remus quietly as he watched the young male stare at the Black family tree as he did whenever he entered the room.

"It was ok, you should have been there... we could have done with some advice..." said Harry running a hand through his messy black hair immediately reminding Remus of James, though James had only seemed to have done that gesture when Lily was around which had become something of a signal amongst the other marauders.

"What do you need advice about Harry?" asked Remus, watching Regulus' portrait pull a silly face which had been exactly his nature when he was alive.

"I know where another Horcux is, I need Ron, Hermione and Ginny to come with me. The others are going to keep looking...but I'll need someone to watch the house while we're gone..." said Harry.

"Oh, Well I thought I would stay... It seems the only thing I can do to repay you for letting me stay here." Said Remus.

Harry smiled, and for a moment Remus saw James' carefree personality shinning through...unfortunately Harry never had that childhood. He'd grown up so much faster than if he was a regular muggle child.

"Of course you're going to stay Remus but recently Tonks has seemed a little down...I was going to suggest she stay...but if that's too much trouble for you..." began Harry when Remus shook his head.

Since Dumbledore's funeral Remus and Tonks had been keeping their distance. There weren't enough hours in the day for them to date...or do what normal couples do. So they'd let the relationship fall, though Remus had known it was for the best he knew Tonks was upset that it had failed so early on.

The scene in the hospital wing after Snape and Draco disappeared still seemed to haunt Remus' dreams, Tonks' reassurance that she loved him despite everything...but it just wasn't to be.

"No…. It's OK Harry. It's your house... you can let whoever you want stay here..."smiled Remus reassuringly, though deep inside he knew it would make things all the more awkward between them.

"OK...Well I'd better go tell Tonks the good news..." Said Harry with a slight smile before he left the study, leaving Remus alone to stare once again at the Black family tree, at the spot that his friend Sirius took up amongst all the others.

Harry appeared back into the kitchen where Tonks and Ginny were sat talking; Ron and Hermione had mysteriously disappeared as they often did which came as no surprise to Harry.

Their relationship had begun to move a lot faster than he would have usually expected from his friends...but they had four years of arguments to make up for and they struggled to find time alone with the search for Horcuxes becoming all the more intense.

Harry stood beside Ginny's chair and kissed the crown of her head as she listened to Tonks talking which caused the female Weasley to smile. Ginny had managed to persuade Harry after an awful lot begging, pleading and big eyes for them to continue going out...well that and for her to help him, Ron and Hermione.

At first Harry had repeated 'No' over and over, but she'd slowly begun to wear him down until at last he'd said yes after asking all five Weasley brothers if it was ok. Ron and Bill had been the ones to say no but were easily persuaded, Bill by Fleur and Ron by Hermione, which made it easy to agree with Ginny.

"So...My dear Harry is it Ok for me to stay here with your guardian?" asked Tonks with a wink, though the mere implication caused Harry to shudder with disgust before nodding reluctantly.

"Thanks for doing this Harry...I'm sure with a little persuasion I can drag Remus out of the study." Said Tonks, running her hand through her electric blue hair, which seemed an immense change from her signature bubblegum pink.

"Its no problem Tonks...come on Ginny, we'd better start packing and see if we can find Hermione and Ron." Said Harry.

Ginny nodded though cast a reassuring smile at Tonks as she stood up, and Harry's arm snaked around her waist. The young couple soon left the kitchen and Tonks sighed as she felt all her confidence leave with them.

She knew Remus had had his reasons for letting their very small relationship fall apart as soon as he had but he had never explained to her why it had to be that way. It seemed like He wanted to cut himself off from everyone, he was hardly at order meetings and spent most of his time, eating, sleeping and otherwise in the study, staring aimlessly at the black family tree.

Harry was becoming more and more worried about the health of his guardian and it wasn't helping his own stress about the Horcuxes he still needed to find. Which was why Tonks had decided to do them both a favor and try and find out what was wrong with Remus and why their relationship fell apart at the same time.

Tonks got to her feet and walked to the counter, where she leaned over the sink, long black hair soon came into view and she sighed. No matter how confident she tried to be it always wore off and resulted in the black hair and stormy blue eyes that showed her distress.


	2. Goodbye my lover

Harry watched Ron and Hermione come down the stairs with backpacks on their backs while Ginny stood in the middle of the floor of the foyer, her bag at her feet with Harry's while she captured her hair in a rough ponytail.

Harry soon turned to the Study and saw Remus still staring at the family tree and moved to the doorway. Remus soon turned around and smiled weakly at him.

"I feel like I should give you some lecture about being careful and keeping safe...thing is I can't really think of how to say it..." whispered Remus, running a hand through his already messy, slowly graying, brown hair.

"I know. I'll be fine Remus, you just make sure you take care of yourself...I'd rather not come back to the house to see it destroyed after a full moon...but some things you just can't prevent...Bye Remus." Smiled Harry, before he turned back to the foyer and took his bag from Ginny.

The two young couples soon left the house, the door closing behind them and Remus rubbed his eyes.

The next few days he could tell were going to be a living hell.

* * *

Remus soon went to the kitchen when he couldn't stand his stomach growling any more and saw Tonks sat at the kitchen table, her hair long and black, held back in a ponytail, her eyes stormy blue though looking at the glass cup in her hand not far from the fire whiskey bottle and her skin seemed to have brought a new definition to the term 'pale'. 

She was dressed in what was considered normal for Tonks... but didn't seem to reflect well with her new appearance. A pair of plain blue jeans with holes at the knees and a Weird sisters T-shirt, from their greatest hits tour.

"Do you know if we have any food in the house...Tonks?" asked Remus, though he saw her flinch at the use of her name.

"Dung was supposed to go shopping this week... daft prat must have used the money on dodgy cauldrons yet again." Said Tonks, obvious bitterness in her voice.

"Oh... well I..." began Remus when he noticed Tonks fill the glass with fire whiskey and down it all in one. She had an alcoholic problem... like he had the first time he realized Sirius was dead. Like Sirius had the whole way through Hogwarts from his fourth year to his seventh.

"I think I'll go get some sleep..." murmured Tonks putting the glass down, picking up the bottle and downing a mouthful as she got to her feet.

"I think you'd better leave the fire whiskey here." said Remus making a grab for it which he missed.

"No. It helps me sleep...its just as comforting as having a man's body beside me..." murmured Tonks stumbling to the door, Remus managing to catch her before she fell.

"Come on... let's get you to bed then..." sighed Remus putting his hands on her waist to support her as she walked up the stairs...him behind her.

They soon arrived at the bedroom Tonks had made hers and Remus helped her on the bed before going out the door to leave when he heard Tonks cry 'Wait!'

He turned around and saw Tonks' eyes had turned to sky blue and were wide, almost pleading him not to go.

"What is it Tonks?" asked Remus, leaning against the doorframe.

"Please stay...I missed you Remus..." whispered Tonks, the fire whiskey bottle falling to the floor so all the amber colored liquid spilled on the bland cream colored carpet.

Remus shook his head and he saw Tonks' eyes change back to stormy blue as she lay on the bed, her legs curled up to her chest, her eyes closed.He watched her sleep for a while before leaving and closing the door behind him. All he'd wanted was a sandwich or some soup and instead he was stuck playing the baby sitter for a drunken Tonks.

Harry obviously hadn't been kidding when he said Tonks was a little down lately...only down wasn't exactly the word he would have used if given the chance.

Remus walked down to the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table, he could still remember when their relationship had been called quits vividly in his mind.

It was at that very table...about seven months ago. Harry and Co. had just been admitted into the Order and while everyone else was celebrating in the lounge, Remus had been sat in the kitchen deep in thought about how much more responsibility Harry was getting himself into without even knowing it.

He'd felt someone else enter the room and had looked up to see Tonks stood in the door way, her hair was long and brown with excellently placed blonde highlights and her eyes were sky blue. She was wearing a gorgeous pink dress made of satin and lace, he could remember her complaining about how it itched... though he could see it in her eyes it didn't really matter to her as long as he thought she looked Beautiful.

He had said she'd looked beautiful...right before he said the words any person in a relationship dreads "we need to talk.". Her smile had fell at those words as she sat down opposite him, her sky blue eyes clouding over slightly, though she'd tried not to let it show how much she doubted what he was going to say next.

_"Tonks, I think we should cool our relationship for a while…" said Remus, his voice trying to appear as confident as was possible at that moment in time._

"_I don't understand... I thought everything was going so well." Said Tonks the highlights in her hair disappearing._

"_Tonks its not you…" began Remus as he saw the length of her hair becoming shorter and shorter as he spoke._

"…_Its me? Yeah I've heard it before Remus. So come on then…if its not me then why do you think we should split up?" asked Tonks, her eyes becoming stormy as though to show her inner emotion._

"_Tonks we both know that a relationship isn't a good idea now, we have to concentrate on our order duties and you have to do your job at the ministry too. " said Remus trying not to sound like this was anything but what he really wanted._

"_So your saying there's still hope…after the war is over?" asked Tonks hopefully._

"_I wish I could Tonks. But we both know that no type of hope is worse than the fake kind. I've got to go…I think Harry needs me…" said Remus before he got up and left Tonks sitting alone in the kitchen. _

But as he had been walking away he remembered hearing a sob, and his inner voice yelling at him for being so stupid and insensitive, a part of him told him to go back to her and comfort her...to admit to her that he loved her with all his heart...but he ignored it and kept walking.


End file.
